Story of The Reaper
by Devourer of Mortal Soul
Summary: Something went wrong with the sealing process of the Kyuubi... the Shinigami was also sucked into the seal after absorbing the soul of the fourth... what happens when Naruto has to fill the position? Pairing for Naruto is OC the others are undecided...
1. Chapter 1

"Iruka-sensei, when is the new student going to get here?" Asked a rather annoying girl with pink hair.

"Damn it Sakura I thought I told you I don't know." Iruka had gotten past all the yelling, as it had never truly helped him. "Everyone please pay attention. You only get to learn this stuff once and if you forget it's going to be your problem so-"

"Iruka-sensei if it's our problem then why are you butting in again?" Kiba yelled extremely loudly. Iruka sighed, he could never really get it into their little heads that they should be more respectful. That's when an idea occurred to him. Iruka took a deep breath and henged himself to make his head huge then he let out an extremely loud chakra enhanced scream.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BRATS! I'M THE TEACHER DAMN IT NOW LISTEN TO ME!" Iruka could see that it worked and dispelled the jutsu. He chuckled to himself as he watch the class quietly look more attentive. It was then that he noticed the music. It started out rather calm and quiet. His foot started to tap to the beat unknown to the entire class their feet were tapping as well. The music kept getting louder and they all realized that it was coming from outside. They all went out there to see where it was coming from and froze as they saw a rather big kid walking down the street with what looked like a scythe in his hands. This isn't what made them freeze however. It was the skeletal wings that were protruding from his back accompanied by the skeletal fingers and the dark aura surrounding him. They all realized after a moment that the figure was hovering off the ground and the wings were beating. They also realized that the music was coming from the boy.

They all watched as the boy started to pic up the beat and they all started head tapping and some even head banged. After another minute or so of this the villagers, the academy and all the shinobi in the village present at the time (including the Hokage) were all there in city wide mash pit as they all listened to the music being played by the figure. The figure after he noticed he had a crowed had created a stage without any hand signs and was on there playing. Suddenly he started to pick up the beat into a four hour guitar session to which at the end the ground around the stage split and fire leaped out the figure was coming to a finish when a demonic band came into focus on the stage and started to play with the boy. The boy deciding that help from satan was awesome played more and more with the demonic band.

TWO AND A HALF DAYS LATER

Everyone in the village was lying on the streets sleeping. They were all so entranced by the music that none of them left or slept and beat the shit out of each other like any other mash pit. Some how, though, some of them were still conscious one of which was Iruka. He watched as the boy hugged the demonic band and they left the same way they came, fading to oblivion when the boy seemed to dawn on something. He watched as the boy made his way over to him and handed him a paper. Iruka read the paper over and bug eyed then read it again. "Well it seems that I found my newest student." Iruka laughed then fainted.

"I think I'm going to like it here." Said Naruto as he dispelled his skeletal wings and fingers not even realizing that he had them out. He put his scythe on his back and went to the appartment complexes.

AUTHOR NOTES

I know this was really short but that's all I could really come up with sorry r&r


	2. Chapter 2

'Hmm... this apartment should do nicely.' Thought Naruto as he got in through a back window that was unlocked. 'I wonder who's living here right now... I don't really know but I don't care either.' Naruto cast a jutsu on the place that made all the people inside go nuts and jump out the windows. Now you have to understand that this apartment was on the top floor and as such the fall should have killed the people since it was a 12 story fall... however... it did not as Naruto did not let them die... it was not their time to die.

**"Okay brat you've found a place not let me have some air."** Naruto sighed and went through some hand signs.

"There happy Kyuubi?"

**"Very much more than I was previously... thank you pup."**

"Uhg... I thought I told you to never call me that again?" Naruto was internally grateful that the demon wolf thought of him as his child instead of a meal but that never stopped Naruto and Kyuubi from being playful. "So what shall we do today otokooya?"

**"Hmm... I'm not sure... you could practice your with your scythe some more."**

Naruto sighed again as this is what they did every day. Naruto summoned his scythe and jumped out the window. He went to a training ground he saw on the way over to the apartment complexes and decided to use it. He pulled his scythe up and took a few practice swings. "You know otokooya, I never will be able to thank you enough for the way you made this scythe look. When the shinigami gave it to me it was just a stick on a blade." Naruto looked again at the scythe admiring its flawless design. The blade itself was made of the hardest material in the demon realm and on the top it had the figure of a wolf lunging on it. They eyes were set in ruby colored metal of the same kind as the blade and the body was of the same material but pitch black. The handle was something else entirely. It was pitch black with spiraling wolves and demons on it. It had breaks in itself to allow it to come apart and be used at greater distances being attached by a chain made of the same material as the blade and the handle also pitch black. The blade however was not pitch black except for at the wolf. It was a deep red that seemed to radiate black light.

**"And I already told you that you don't have to. It's the least I could do for you putting that damned shinigami in a seperat part of your pyche."** Naruto laughed again and got serious with the scythe. He started with what he already knew, taking expertly placed swings that would behead an opponent. Then he got into the more complicated stuff where he would separate the sections of the blade and still be able to behead the enemy. Then he started casting weapon jutsu where he ended up destroying the entire training field in one go. He sighed then put some chakra into the scythe. At first the blade started to glow brighter then the chakra started to creep to the bottom of the handle. It formed strings and Naruto began to strum them slowly. After a moment of this he began to play a more complicated melody. After a moment his skin started to melt off leaving only the bones.

Naruto didn't even open his eyes. He had them closed letting the music sink in. After a moment all his skin was gone leaving him a skeleton playing guitar on a scythe. His wings burst from his back at this moment and his eye sockets glowed red with fire. Naruto started to hover, his wings flapping then his scythe burst out redish black chakra that formed chakra strings. The strings slowy collected all the pieces of the training ground and began to reform it. It was then that Naruto heard the gasp. He looked to his right and sure enough a girl was standing there. Naruto quickly finished with the training ground then played a different melody. The girl quickly changed from scared stiff to relaxed. Naruto sighed and quickly put his skin back on with a strum of the strings. When his skin reapered his wings forced themselves into his back and he sank to the ground. He took the chakra out of the blade and put the blade on his back. He looked over at the girl and saw that she was still calm which he was grateful for. "What are you doing here?" He finally managed to ask.

"Huh?" The seemed to be coming out to the trance and went over to him and started to poke him.

**'Pup you need to get rid of her. She has seen to much already.'** Kyuubi said to Naruto through their telepathic bond.

'What do you mean she's seen to much? I thought it was ok for me to show the humans of the village what I truly am?'

**'Yes the villagers its ok to show that you're the new shinigami. But the girl only ran to the clearing because she saw me. The villagers must NOT be told of me. They would only panic and try and kill you. Which there's no way the really could anyway but still.'**

'WHAT THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!! I thought you said that humans can't see you unless you want them to??'

**'I did but something is different about this one... she has the hyuuga eyes... she could see me anyway... even inside of you she would still see me...'**

'Ohh... damn...' "Hey whats your name?" The girl let out a squeal and fainted. Naruto's eyebrow twitched then he doulbled over laughing. He was still laughing when the girl came back from unconsciousness. The girl let out another squeal upon seeing who was right in front of her, Naruto waited for her to faint again but she didn't so he decided to ask again. "So what's your name?"

"Hyuuga Hinata... Naruto-kun... what are you doing here? And what was the big wolf?"

**'Naruto you have to kill her... you have to kill her now while there is no one here to stop you... she can't be left alive... remember what happened last time?'** Naruto shuddered at the memory. Oh... he remembered alright.

FLASHBACK

**_'Naruto I'm telling you that if even one person knows then they will eventually freak out and then everyone will know and end up trying to kill you.'_**

_'What ever otokooya... I can trust her... I know I can... she's already shown me how much she values me... hey whats that noise?'_

_**'I don't know... here let me use your ears for a moment.'** Naruto complied and Kyubi put chakra into Naruto ears making them take the shape of his. Naruto frowned when he heard the noise more clealry. It sounded like a riot was going on some where. The noise was getting louder and Naruto soon recognized one of the voices it was the voice of the girl he considered his best friend._

_"His training ground is over here... HURRY!!"_

_'I think I hear some metal clinking together? What is it...' Naruto quickly summoned more of Kyubi's chakra to his eyes and fell back with a gasp. The metallic noise was coming from various blades all of them coming from the mob that was headed his way. When they reached the clearing they saw a bout with wolf ears and eyes staring at them with shock and anguish evident in his eyes._

_"There he is! It's the demon brat!" Half of the mob cheered and Naruto looked around at the faces. He recognized all of them as everyone in the village he had entered a month ago. He froze upon the face of the girl. Her name was Inabi, her hair was a very rare shade of blue and her eyes were of the same shade. The look on her face is what made him freeze though. He almost expected some amount of guilt but all he saw was pure bliss._

_"Kill the demon!" She jeered on the mob. They all cheered and rushed him. Naruto took out his scythe and quickly put the nessecary amount of chakra in and started to play. First he played the song he made to change the emotion of everyone that could hear it to a more submissive one that made them all dance to the music. Then he created a shadow clone with a few notes and then left with tears streaming down his face. The clone continued to play until it ran out of chakra to use in the music and then the villagers all screamed in anger and ran around looking for the boy only to find themselves to exhausted to do anything. They went back to the village to rest..._

FLASHBACK END

'Damn it... I know your right but... she's just to innocent... maybe I should just leave...'

**'NO! You've been to too many places as it is... I see no reason to make you go anywhere else.'** Kyuubi said this to Naruto with an obviously sad note in his voice.

'I know... but there's just something... different about this one... maybe I should just use that jutsu...' Naruto trailed off leaving Kyuubi with his own thought's on the subject.

**'Damn it pup what the HELL are you talking about??... wait... you don't mean... NOOO! THAT JUTSU IS STRICTLY FORBIDDEN****!!! YOU KNOW THAT!!!'**

"Of course I know that why do you think I'm so hesitant to use it??" Hinata gasped and stared at him. Naruto looked confused for a moment then realizeddid.

"Who are you talking to? Is it that scary wolf??" Hinata looked around panicked for a moment.

"Sorry... and, what do you mean scary wolf?" Hinata shuddered and looked into Naruto's eyes for a moment.

"When I was coming to listen to your music, which I could hear from my room at the Hyuuga estate, I saw this HUGE black wolf and it stared at me meanicingly and ran off.

"Why do you think I was talking to... it?"

"Huh... oh cause I thought I heard it mumble something about 'Naruto's going to have to kill her' or something... you're not going to kill me are you?" Hinata looked at him for a moment frozen and on the verge of tears.

'Kyubi... I can't kill her... look at her... she's just to innocent.'

**'Damn it pup... fine don't kill her...but don't use the jutsu either... it would kill both you and her at this age... well... not you really... you'd just teleport somewhere safe until you heal... you're lucky you don't have to eat or drink or breath or SLEEP anymore... damn shinigami... doing weird shit to my pup...' **Kyuubi continued grumbling about the_ Damned shinigami _so Naruto sighed in relief. Kyubi no longer wished for the girl to be dead.

"No Hinata I'm not going to kill you... not now... not ever..." Naruto tried to give her a reasuring smile but quickly closed his mouth when he remembered that his teeth were not human and closed his mouth giving a toothless grin. Hinata relaxed slightly but looked around nervous again.

"So Naruto-kun do you know where the really big wolf is?" Naruto paled and looked away.

"I can't tell you..."

"Why not? I won't tell anyone... I swear on my eyes that I would never do anything to hurt you."

"But... you really can't tell anyone OK... this is considered a nation wide S-ranked secret... so if you tell anyone you are supposed to be killed on sight... can you handle that?" Hinata thought for a moment then nodded her head. "And you also have to promise not to run away and hate me..." Hinata looked deep into his eyes.

"I won't ever hate you." Naruto sighed and looked back into her eyes.

"That wolf you saw" Hinata nodded her head," Well... he's a demon wolf..." Hinata's eyes bugged out. "But that's not all..." Hinata looked at him confused for a minute. "He's sealed inside me... he's my father."

AUTHOR NOTES

Sorry but I had to end here, cause... well... I want to make you all suffer... hahaha... and also I want to save some stuff for the next chapter... r&r


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata paled and looked into his eyes... looking for some sign of a lie. She saw none and paled more so than usual. Naruto steadied her and looked deeper into her eyes... he froze when he saw something familiar. He saw a deep resounding fear. Naruto was about to speak but had to stop to catch Hinata as she had decided to faint again. Naruto laughed a sad laugh for a moment then set her against a tree and left the training ground. He summoned his shinigami form and took off into the night with a checklist in his hand. He sighed and went about his business.

WITH HINATA

"Huh... where am I?" Hinata looked around for a moment then the memory came storming back into her head. It was still dark and she could vaguely make out the figure of a giant bird flying away in the distance. She looked around desperately for Naruto thinking she had frightened him with her fainting so much but he was nowhere to be seen. 'Damn it... why do I always faint... damn it... just when I was able to spend sometime alone with him... hmm... thats kind of odd though... I wonder if he meant it... how could a human have a demon for a father... a demon WOLF for that matter... maybe he was adopted... I should ask Hokage-sama... wait but I can't... I promised Naruto I wouldn't... but then who do I turn to for the answers???' Hinata sighed and decided to go to the Hyuuga compound for a minute to tell her otokooya that she was going to be out for a little bit later and not to worry.

BACK TO NARUTO

'Lets see... the old man in wave... check... the old hag in fuma... check... the idiot in sound... check... ok it looks like I got them all... any you can think of otokooya?'

**'Nope I think you got them all... well... except for the little Hyuuga girl...'**

'I already told you she won't die by MY hand... not now... not ever... its getting pretty late... I think I should head back to the village.'

**'Nonsense... you just got out here... enjoy your time on the wing... it seems like it would be fun... maybe you could play a little more of your scythe and get some of satans minions to help again. I think I see a village over there.' **Naruto nodded his head, getting his otokooya to let off his natural guitar skills was really hard. He sighed and took out his scythe... very carefully tuning it with chakra making the chakra strings and what not. When he got to the village he started playing his gathering and calming melody... the one he used whenever he came into a village so as to avoid the hating glares whenever people recognized him. After a moment all the villagers were there and he decided to play some real music. He started with some HIM then went into Metallica then some Nickleback.

After that Naruto got bored with his audience and played a melody that forced them all back to where they were before he started playing his music and then left going back to the village. When he got there he went straight to his apartment on foot after pulling on some skin. When he got to his apartment he imediatly sensed that someone was inside. He got out his scythe in a battle ready position and charged into his apartment. On his charge he bumped into Hinata. "Huh... Hinata?? What are you doing in my apartment???" Naruto was relieved, surprised and peeved to see Hinata in his apartment.

"Oh Naruto-kun... hi... I was waiting for you to get back... ummm... did you mean what you said... back there in the training field..." Hinata didn't finish not knowing how Naruto would react.

"Hinata... are you afraid?" Hinata looked into his eyes and saw that this idea depressed him.

"No... I'm just sad... because you must have been so tortured..."

"Huh??" Naruto stated this with classic dumb guy tone that almost made Hinata laugh.

"I just think it would be sad... cause most people must be afraid of you ya know..."

"Hahaha... Hinata of course not... no one in this village knows... except you and the Hokage..."

"Wait the Hokage knows???"

"Of course... I told him before I asked to become a shinobi... other than that you don't really need to know what else our conversation was." Naruto looked away for a moment and noticed that his apartment was clean. "Umm Hinata... did you do a little spring cleaning??" Naruto looked on in amazement and Hinata blushed.

"It just looked a little dirty so I thought that I could clean it up while I was waiting..." Hinata blushed again and Naruto laughed. He definently like Hinata now.

"Oh where are my manners would you like something to eat or drink?" Naruto gestured towards his kitchen which he remembered he would have to stock with ramen. "I'm not sure if I even have any food right now but I could take you out to eat if you want?"

"No thank you... but I can't date... or go on a date... my otokooya would kill you..." Hinata shivered at the memory of the last guy that tried to get Hinata on the date. He was in the hospital for MONTHS!!

"That's ok... I don't date humans anyway... they're to fragile." Naruto laughed a little then looked at Hinata. "So what do you want to do? Wait what time is it?" Naruto looked at his clock and his eyes bugged out.

"What? What time is it?" Hinata started to panic.

"Oh not that late just about two in the morning." Hinata fainted and Naruto just shook his head and sighed. 'Damn... will she ever stop that...???' Naruto carried her to the Hokage Tower then asked directions from the old man. After getting them he proceded to go and was at the door when something hit him from behind.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER AT THIS HOUR?!?" A voice bellowed. Naruto shivered a little bit guessing who it was. Hinata decided to use this moment as a time to wake up.

"Daddy?? Wait how did I get here?" She looked at who was carring her then at her father and realized what it must look like. She quickly jumped out of Naruto's arms and smoothed out her outfit. "We didn't do anything. So don't even think about putting this on him." Hinata tried and failed to glare at her father. Hiashi just looked at her then at Naruto and attacked with out a second glance. He was to fast for Naruto and he hit him with enough force to send him through the entire Hyuuga compound. And seeing as Hiashi was so enraged that his chakra control wasn't up to stuff... Naruto did just that. Naruto flew through three brick walls and fourteen plaster walls and ended up smashed against a giant rock. "OTOKOOYA WHY DID YOU JUST DESTROY HIM? HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? HE JUST BROUGHT HOME MY DAUGHTER AT TWO IN THE MORNING! WHAT ISN'T WRONG ABOUT THAT?"

"I told you that I was going to be out late so-"

"THIS GOES BEYOND LATE! GO TO YOUR ROOM OR SO HELP ME I WON'T LET YOU OFF THE HYUUGA COMPOUND FOR A MONTH!" Hinata froze and ran to her room crying. Hiashi stared after her feeling a little guilty then went over to check on Naruto. "And you... hey are you alive?" Naruto tried raising his head but found it to difficult. "Umm... yeah... sorry about that... it's just that she is still my little girl and... well... I think you can guess from there right?" Naruto was barely able to force out an almost silent "_ya"_ before he passed out. Hiashi was about to take him to the hospital when he got an idea. His daughter needed to learn some new jutsu anyway and the boy was obviously injured so... why not...'Boy I wonder if that's a good idea. Putting a little girl in charge of a medical jutsu on a boy...' Hiashi shivered then laughed as he carried Naruto to Hinata's room.

AUTHOR NOTES  
I know this is a terrible place to end which is why I am. And to the only person with balls enough to actually do what I asked no this will not be a NaruXHina fic... unless I decide to make it a harem... which chances are I won't... It will be with an OC... and I already have this worked out so I don't care if you don't like it. I'll just take a page out of my friends book and say "If you don't like it then just don't read it"...


	4. Chapter 4

Hiashi carried the unconscious form of Naruto to Hinata's room and lightly knocked on the door. "If that's you Otokooya go away. I don't want to talk to you." Hinata started crying again and Hiashi felt another pang of guilt at making his daughter cry.

"Hinata I'm sorry... let me make it up to you..." Hinata stopped crying long enough for her to see Naruto in Hiashi's arms.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

"I'm sorry. But this is probably your only chance to learn a new jutsu so I figured why not." Hinata stopped crying again neither of the two realizing when she had stopped and looked at him confused. Hiashi sighed. "Listen Hinata... you need to expand your range of jutsu and learning a medical jutsu would be a really good idea..." Hiashi trailed off and Hinata brightened visibly. Hiashi smiled for a moment at her then left leaving Naruto on the floor. "I'll be right back with some medics to over see your training for the moment."

Naruto stirred when he was placed on the floor and captured Hinata's full interest without even trying. "Are you awake Naruto-kun?" Naruto tried to nod his head but moaned.

"Is there anyone else in the room right now?" He opened his eyes long enough to see Hinata shake her head. "Good... now promise not to scream. What I'm about to do is really creepy and I don't think it would be good for either of us to have one of the Hyuuga come barging in when I'm doing it." Hinata blushed a very deep crimson thinking of very dirty things when she gasped as she watched Naruto use the tiger seal.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Naruto looked at her and she took the hint and shut her mouth. She watched in amazement as Naruto summoned pure black chakra and dissolved off all his skin. Then the same black chakra made wings made of bone pop out of his back. Naruto relaxed and took out his scythe forming chakra strings and tuning it. Then he began to play a melody and Hinata watched as Naruto's flesh slowly started to reappear on him and almost screamed when Naruto grunted with the effort. Hinata relaxed when Naruto did and Naruto put his scythe away watching Hinata from the corner of his eye. "So are you feeling better?"

Naruto's eyes bugged out. "YOU'RE NOT FREAKED OUT BY THAT AT ALL?? NOT EVEN A LITTLE BIT??"

"No... should I be..."

"OF COURSE YOU SHOULD BE!" Hinata nudged a little farther away from him seeing as he looked like he could explode at any moment. Which she didn't know if he could or if he could pull himself back together afterwards. A few minutes after the outburst Hiashi came into the room and was shocked and a little miffed that Naruto was up and about. He looked at the Hyuuga's personal medic and shook his head. The medic looked confused but knew how to take a hint and left.

"I'm surprised to see you up and about so soon Naruto." Hiashi activated his byakugan silently and observed Naruto as he answered.

"I heal really easily and quickly. Nothing a little chakra from my Otokooya couldn't fix." Naruto said this without thinking and gasped as he realized what he had said. Hinata gasped as well when she heard him. Hiashi did not over look this.

"What do you mean chakra from your Otokooya?"

"Umm... I'm not at liberty to say. Ask the Hokage if you're curios. For now I think Hinata should get some rest." He looked Hinata in the eye for a moment then left. Hiashi was about to follow him but stopped feeling an hand on his arm.

"What is it Hinata?"

"Daddy... promise you won't hurt Naruto again... promise?" Hiashi looked into Hinata's desperate eyes for a moment then sighed and nodded his head. Hinata did a squeal of joy then went to bed falling asleep almost instantly. Hiashi rushed off to get to Naruto before he got to far away. He turned a corner and stopped dead in his tracks. Naruto was standing there waiting for him.

"What is it that you wanted Hiashi-san?" Hiashi raised an eyebrow at the politeness that the boy gave him considering on what he had previously done to him.

"Who is your Otokooya and what did you mean 'Nothing a little chakra from my Otokooya couldn't fix.'?" Naruto sighed.

"Come with me." Hiashi almost lauged except he was truly curios now and wanted to know. Naruto led him all the way to the Hokage Tower before he calmly started walking up the wall to the Hokage's office window. Hiashi gasped in amazement that a boy so young had already mastered chakra to this extent. He recovered quickly however and soon was only a step behind the boy heading to the window. Naruto didn't knock as he always arrived this way. Sarutobi sighed seeing the young boy then raised an eyebrow seeing Hiashi. "Old man." Naruto nodded and Sarutobi nodded back.

"Hokage-sama." Hiashi bowed to which the Hokage just nodded his head. "Naruto said that I have to ask you about his Otokooya so here I am." Sarutobi paled as he heard the words "Naruto" and "Otokooya" said in the same sentence. Sarutobi looked at the boy who nodded once. Sarutobi sighed then quickly went over the just of it. Hiashi was frozen in place and hadn't moved in twenty minutes. Naruto was tempted to give him a nudge to see if he would fall over but was quickly over come with confusion at Hiashi's delayed response.

"HOLY SHIT!!" Sarutobi and Naruto looked at each other never guessing that a man as calm and noble as Hyuuga Hiashi could say something considered so vulgar. Hiashi started laughing and was quickly joined by Naruto and the old man. "So you are the adopted son of a Demon huh?" Naruto nodded his head and Hiashi laughed a little more. After a few more minutes of this Hiashi stopped and stared into Naruto's eyes looking for signs of the demon.

"You're looking for Otokooya aren't you?" Hiashi nodded to Naruto. Naruto sighed and did his hand seals. Hiashi and Sarutobi were confused as they were hand seals they had never seen before. "They are demon seals." Naruto explained quickly and the older men paled. A moment later a pitch black wolf was seen in the room. It appeared out of nowhere and the older men nearly died of shock.

**"Hello Sarutobi, Hiashi."** Kyuubi nodded to each man in turn. They gaped and fell over. Naruto stared for a moment before doubling over laughing. **"What's so funny pup?"** Kyuubi managed to ask before he got caught in the highly contagious fits of laughter coming from adopted sotsu. They continued laughing like this until Naruto started gasping for air which led to him hyperventilating. Kyuubi, being the boys Otokooya, immediately got worried and started fussing over his sotsu before finally taking in that he was in fact fine and just in need of oxygen. **"Seriously pup what was so funny?"**

"What do you mean what was so funny... didn't you see their faces as they heard you address them by name? And then the FAINTING, oh they just couldn't have been funnier... unless they had bright purple hair..." Naruto cast a sly eye at his Otokooya, who immediately became wary.

**"What is it that you had in mind?"**

"Ya know how you can alter certain... physical attributes in humans..." Naruto trailed off here emphasizing the men now lying on the ground. Kyuubi sighed before nodding, getting an almost silent squeal of joy from him. Naruto watched intently hoping to learn the secret of the kyuubi's abilty only to be disappointed because he was already done. "Thats no fun... when are you going to show me how to do that?"

**"When you are mature enough to handle that kind of power... now run off before they wake up... they aren't going to be happy when they find-"** He was cut off here by a rather loud moan. Both Otokooya and sotsu looked over to see that both of the men were already waking up. **"RUN!"** He yelled before jumping out a window. **'When the hell did I stoop to turning old men's hair purple and running away like a child...'** Kyuubi shook his head before remembering a key detail. He was a demon and had nothing to run from. He was about to stop but decided he had spent enough time here anyway and just vanished in the same manner of his return.

'Damn it... Otokooya left... oh well... shit!' Naruto remembered the old men waking up and bolted out the window.

"What the hell just... HIASHI!?" Saruto started at the sight. He bent double and laughed and laughed.

"What the hell is so... WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR??" Sarutobi stopped mid laugh and exchanged a look with the man in front of him who was examining his scalp. Sarutobi turned to a mirror and nearly fainted. The two men looked at each other again and screamed. "NARUTO!!" Naruto sneezed on his way to his apartment. 'It was worth it.' Was all he thought as he jumped in through the wall. He passed through without the slightest resistance. 'I wish Otokooya would teach me how to do _that_ one at least.' Naruto sighed then went to bed.

DREAM SCAPE

_"Where am I... who are you??" Naruto looked around in panic as he looked around in the dimly lit room he was in. The floor was flooded and there was a big cage in front of him._

_**"My name is Kyuubi no Ookami, Naruto, and I'm gonna be your Otokooya from here on."** Naruto stared at the creature and got a look in his eyes that said he would never let him down. Kyuubi was further surprised as Naruto bolted through the cage and put the giant wolf in a bear hug._

_"Thank you... daddy." Naruto is five years old and now has a father. Kyuubi stared at the boy for a moment then shrunk to about the size of a human male the age of 25 and hugged him back with a tear rolling down his face._

AUTHOR NOTES

So yeah thats this chap... I was planning on making it longer but I have so personal things to take care of so... I don't really know when I can update next... until then PEACE


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto woke to the sight of a very pissed off Hokage and Clan head staring at him. Naruto gave a shaky smile then disappeared. Sarutobi and Hiashi gasped and looked for him in the small one room apartment. Hiashi activated his byakuugan and couldn't see him. "WHAT THE HELL!" Sarutobi looked at him and sighed. Naruto must have gotten away... again.

WITH NARUTO

"What's up Otokooya?" Naruto was now standing in the demon realm sitting in his father's throne. Kyuubi was annoyed that Naruto stole his seat... again... but was otherwise happy to see him.

**"Not much pup... you know... same old..." **Kyuubi sighed seeing that Naruto didn't plan on giving up the throne willingly and decided to just 'poof' him out of the seat. So he did and then 'poofed' into the seat. (No this isn't shun-shin... its just boredom.) Naruto glared at him.

"You could've asked."

**"Would you have gotten up?"**

"Of course."

Kyuubi glared at him. **"Liar."**

Naruto gave him a grin and put his hand behind his head. "No I'm not." Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

**"Of course not."** They laughed for a moment or two then Kyuubi sent Naruto back to his own dimension. Naruto sighed as he saw that Hiashi and Sarutobi were still in his apartment then bolted for the door.

"THERE HE IS!" Hiashi shun-shined to the doorway and caught Naruto by the scruff of the neck. Naruto looked at him and stuck his tongue out and his shadow clone poofed out of existence. Hiashi looked for him and saw him on the Hokage Monument. He laughed a moment then took off to the tower with Sarutobi close behind him.

WITH NARUTO

"God it can really take them _that_ long to get here... can it?" Naruto thought a moment then shook his head and pulled out his scythe. He tuned it then started to play. He created a band out of shadow clones then started playing the song. Each shadow clone had an instrument that would be seen in any garage rock band, guitar, base guitar, and drums. All of the were very well versed in the art of music and all of them knew what was to be played. They started with one of Naruto's favorites. Sinner by Drowning Pool. (Song is about 2:24 if any of you are wondering...)

Bend me shape me misdirect me  
It's all the same to me  
Look at all this useless talk  
You look at me but you don't see  
Understand I'm a sinner  
Don't corner me  
Don't lecture me  
Raise your hands you're a sinner  
Is this everything you wanted find another dream  
You never hear a word I say  
So pray  
I'm a sinner  
Look at all these people in front of me  
Look at all these people in front of me:how

Sarutobi and Hiashi got to the monument just in time to hear the ending of Naruto's music. They, like anyone who heard it, instantly became enchanted with the music. They stopped in their tracks and watched as Naruto dispersed the clones and the instruments except the scythe. Naruto looked at them and gave a very toothy grin. "So what's up guys... I didn't know that Anko's hair was so popular." Hiashi and Sarutobi shook there heads clear of the haze and glared at the boy.

"Damn you Naruto why did you do this?" Sarutobi looked sideways yet again as he listened to the VERY uncharacteristic language of the Hyuuga head.

"What the hell Naruto seriously... was it necessary?" Naruto looked at them again and laughed.

"Is having a shinobi necessary? How about any other thing you humans have, like clothes... demons have gotten along just fine without them for years and years... yet you humans can do nothing if not do something that is more convenient for YOU!!" Sarutobi and Hiashi lost their glares and were now staring in wonder.

'Is Naruto Bi-Polar?' Is the thought that went through both of the old men's minds as they watched the skeletal wings sprout from Naruto's back. He took his demon form then took his stance with his scythe disconnected in then third chink, swinging the blade around over his head.

**"Come on then. Lets see what this village has got."** Naruto shot the blade of the scythe at Hiashi who immediately activated his Byakuugan again and performed a Kaiten to block the attack. Naruto pulled the blade back and flung it at the Hokage who summoned the monkey king (who I can't for the life of me remember the name of) and transformed him into a staff and blocked with that.

"What the hell Naruto? What are you doing?" What they didn't know is that Naruto was infact testing to see the skills of the village with the most powerful Shinobi in the village and the clan head of the most powerful clan. So far he was disappointed.

**"You old farts are the best in the Village are you not?"** Both men snorted and Naruto sighed. They were weak as far as he was concerned. **"That's pathetic. I wasn't even using a TENTH of my full power and you both lost your trump cards in order to block it. And only barely I should add." **Both men gasped. He had noticed. **"Wow... and I'd thought that Konoha was supposed to be the best of the best... yet the two most powerful shinobi aren't strong enough to withstand even one TENTH of my power... **I'm gonna have to fix that." Both men gasped again. "Oh and just so you know I'm not bi-polar... I'm just partially... let's go with insane." Both men fell over from... well... basically shock. Naruto laughed at them then called Kyuubi back... or at least tried but Kyuubi came of his own accord before Naruto even went through the jutsu. "Hey pop... so can ya put their hair back?" Kyuubi laughed and left Naruto was about to call him back but looked at the old men and saw that their hair was back to normal. "Have a nice nap old timers?" Sarutobi and Hiashi glared at him before shun-shining away. After the old men left Naruto promptly fell unconscious.

MINDSCAPE

"Oi why'd you call me here Shinigami?"

**"I'm leaving."**

"... how the hell are YOU going to leave?"

**"My chakra supply to you will end and you will no longer hear me OR see me... and you'll no longer be a shinigami..."**

"..."

**"Oh but you'll get to keep your scythe and such... just no more shinigami bussiness..."**

"What about my shinigami form..."

**"That was a bloodline not a 'form' as you put it... more specifically your blood line... its called the Reaper ironically enough." **(Terrible name but I needed to change the story up some and this is the only way I can think to do it without changing the tittle so yeah.

"Huh??"

**"See ya when you die kid... unless of course you plan on spending your... retirement... with your... otokooya?"**

"..."

EXIT MINDSCAPE

Naruto woke and quickly checked for his scythe, finding it he also activated what he had called his 'shinigami form' and found that also intact. He sighed then looked around. He was still on the Hokage Monument and it was now raining outside. He burst into flame and appeared in his bedroom. He fell over on his bed and removed his wet clothes. Sitting in the buff on his bed he thought about all that had happened since his arrival in Konoha. 'Ok so far I've held a concert... again, I've found a friend that I can trust and I've pissed off the two most powerful shinobi in the village... sweet.' Naruto sighed contentedly then bolted his scythe in his hand when he heard a chuckle. He glanced around and noticed a person sitting next to him that hadn't been there a moment earlier. "Who are you and what the HELL are you doing in my apartment?"

"You look really funny when you're angry... and naked." Naruto gasped and flamed some clothes on. Blushing madly he tried again.

"What are you-" The girl stopped him mashing her lips into his.

"You don't remember me?" Naruto sat there and stared at her no longer caring what was going on... all he could see and hear and sense in any way was her. "Naruto?? Will you say something damn it?"

"I know you." The girl sighed happily then looked into his eyes.

"Then what's my name?" Naruto gulped nervously.

"Umm..." She slapped him and he swallowed again. She rolled her eyes then kissed him again and pushed him over onto the bed.

"At least you know that you should remember me."

"But what's your name?"

"Ugh... it's Jade damn it... remember... I'm your girlfriend from the Ookami realm you dumbass." Naruto sighed. How could he forget.

"I'm sorry Jade-hime," She growls at him. "I've had a lot on my mind..."

"What ever... I'm here now... to stay..."

"Really?? How'd you get my old man to let you stay?"

"Ummm... well..." She blushed and turned away. Naruto groaned.

"What'd you do?"

"I had to agree to... well... ummm..." She glanced around nervously. Naruto growled and put his hands on the wall forcing chakra into them preventing any kind of escape. Jade sighed and looked at the ground. "I had to agree to a marry you." Naruto fell on his ass and stared at his girlfriend. Three minutes of silence later she breaks the silence. "Naruto I-"

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THE ONLY REASON YOU HAVEN'T BEEN HERE IS BECAUSE YOU WERE NERVOUS ABOUT MARRING ME!? I THOUGHT THAT WAS ALL YOU WANTED TO DO... well... aside from other things..." Naruto stared at her and sighed. He had scared her again. "Look I'm sorry but-"

"DON'T YOU GO OFF YELLING AT ME I HEARD THAT YOU HAD ENTERED THE DEMON REALM ABOUT FOURHUNDRED TIMES IN THE TWO YEARS IT'S BEEN SINCE YOU LEFT AND YOU DIDN'T COME TO SEE ME ONCE!" Naruto visibly flinched. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK THAT MADE **ME FEEL?**" Naruto's eye's widened hearing the demon voice flowing over the love of his lifes.

"Jade... please calm down..."

**"NO FUCK YOU IT'S BEEN TWO FUCKING YEARS SINCE YOU HAVE EVEN TALKED TO ME AND WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCES YOU BLEW ME OFF! I'M SICK OF THIS BULLSHIT NARUTO!! **What the hell is so important that you wouldn't come and talk to even me?" Naruto looked at her and noticed that she had tears rolling down her face.

"Jade I'm sorry, I was... I... that is..." Naruto couldn't decide on how to give her his most guarded bit of personal information. "Well..."

"Well what? You weren't... cheating on me... **were you?**" Naruto shivered hearing the threat in the words.

"Wouldn't think of it darling. I was... searching for... my... mom..." Jade sat dumb founded. Another three minutes later of silence made Naruto more than a little nervous.

"You were... searching for... your Hahaoya... you couldn't tell me that because?" She made a rolling motion with her hands.

"Well you see... you know that Kyuubi is my adoptive Otokooya..." She nods, "Well who do you think my Hahaoya is?"

"Ummm... up till now I've never thought about it really..."

"Heh... what do you think I am?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it..."

"FINE you're a handsome and sexy Ookami Oni... satisfied?"

"Handsome and sexy... yes... Ookami Oni..." He shakes his head.

"You are not a demon...¿?"

"It's a secret from the realm to protect Otokooya... I didn't want people to think that he had gone soft..." Jade stares long and hard at him.

"SWEET I'M IN LOVE WITH A HUMAN!!" Naruto stares flabergasted.

"You're not mad at me... not mortified that you touched a human??"

"Are you KIDDING a human toughing it out in the demon realm... with the Ookami Oni no less... now that kind of strength would make any Ookami Oni chick horny just to think about him... but to have him... well..." She promply falls to the ground orgasming twice. (Twice for no particular reason... just cause I felt like it)

AUTHOR NOTES  
That's a really weird way for me to end the chapter but hey I had to end some time... for those of you who read thank you... although some reviews would be nice cause I know I'm not doin somethin right... but seriously R&R folks... the next chap should be up in a few days if I can get to a computer all the time and considering my schedule... things are lookin up for those of you who like my fic.


End file.
